


It's Been a Long Day

by reanimatorjuice



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatorjuice/pseuds/reanimatorjuice
Summary: Gerry & Michael are tired from work and decide to take a bath together to relax
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	It's Been a Long Day

Gerry was exhausted. His eyes ached as much as his back did as he was hunched over on the couch staring at his laptop. As one could imagine, hunting down Leitners had piss poor pay (see: no pay), but it sure did take all of his time and energy, and he needed a break. 

It seemed that Michael needed a break too, Gerry noticing how tired and pallid he looked once he entered the apartment after returning home from a day of working at the archives. 

“Rough day?” Gerry asked sympathetically. 

Michael only nodded and set down his bag by the door, letting it slide off his shoulder.

“Why don’t you and I take a bath together later? After dinner?” Gerry suggested. He’d already had the thought in his head most of the day -- it was always nice. 

Michael smiled at that and walked over to where Gerry was sitting on the couch. “I’d like that.” 

* * *

Dinner was quick and eaten mostly in silence, both of them too tired for conversation. Gerry helped Michael clean the table and wash the plates before taking his hand and leading him towards the bathroom. 

They entered the small bathroom together, and Michael closed the toilet lid to sit on it so he could watch as Gerry filled the tub. They both liked it hot -- Michael always felt like his  _ bones  _ were sore, and it soothed Gerry’s aching muscles. They talked and laughed while waiting for the water to fill. Gerry added peppermint soap to add bubbles which he knew Michael liked. 

When there was enough water to comfortably fit the two of them, they both stripped out of their clothes, throwing them on the counter by the sink. Gerry slipped in first and offered a hand to help Michael in, too, shifting to make room. 

Gerry wrapped his arms around Michael’s shoulders as the taller man settled into his lap. Michael’s pale, lanky legs awkwardly folded and sticking out of the water. Michael sighed as he leaned back against Gerry’s warm, wet chest. Gerry played with the ends of Michael’s curly hair that were swaying under the water while his other hand moved to rub up and down Michael’s arm. The room was silent save for the sounds of light splashing, and the soft kisses that Gerry placed on Michael’s head before moving to his neck and exposed shoulder above the water. 

“Want to talk about it?” Gerry mumbled, lips still pressed close to Michael’s skin.    
  
“Hm?” Michael hummed, too blissed out to have caught his question. Gerry huffed a quiet laugh.    
  
“Your day. Do you want to talk about it? Might make you feel better,” he clarified.    
  
Michael sighed again. “It was nothing, really,” he started, “It’s just-- Gertrude is so  _ demanding  _ sometimes. I get her coffee, I organize her files, I hunt down a lost statement all through the archives and I hardly get a ‘thanks’ for it.”    
  
Michael lifted a hand out of the water to rub at his face, brushing a wet strand of hair away. “I love my job but sometimes I feel… taken for granted. And being an archival assistant at the Institute isn’t sunshine and roses like some people might think.”    
  
He bit his lip. “Oh! But I don’t mean to complain--”    
  
Gerry shushed Michael and wrapped his arms around him tight. “I get it. Really, I do. I’ve spent all day helping Gertrude find a certain Leitner and I get nothing for it -- of course save for the satisfaction of another book gone. But you’re right, it’s a thankless job and we both deserve some peace tonight.” 

Grabbing a cup, he dipped it into the water before pouring it onto Michael’s hair, getting it wet in preparation to wash it before grabbing the shampoo sitting on the edge of the tub. Michael made a small contented sound. 

He melted under Gerry’s touch as the other man washed his hair and massaged his scalp. Michael  _ loved  _ having his hair played with, almost always falling asleep when Gerry ran his fingers through it when they lay together, or even when he was at the hairdresser’s getting it cut. The warm water felt amazing as Gerry washed out the shampoo before massaging in the conditioner as well. 

It surprised Michael that Gerry seemed to  _ like  _ caring for his hair. He always fretted over his curls since they always felt difficult to care for, but Gerry seemed to find enjoyment in brushing it and applying the products necessary to keep it how Michael liked. In return, Michael was always the one to help dye Gerry’s roots. 

When Gerry had finished washing his hair, Michael moved to turn around in the tub, the both of them laughing as they awkwardly tried to maneuver around without spilling water onto the bathroom floor. Michael ended up turned to face Gerry, practically in his lap. They stared at each other for a moment, and Michael could see the affection in Gerry’s eyes. He was sure he looked the same. Michael ran his hands down Gerry’s chest for a moment before leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss. He felt Gerry smile against his lips. 

Leaning back, Michael took the body wash and squirted some into his hand to more or less return the favor -- though silently he very, very much wanted to anyway. Lathering the soap in his hands, he started on Gerry’s chest and shoulders considering that was all he could really do in the bath, and gestured for Gerry to turn so he could get his back. 

Gerry sighed and relaxed his shoulders under Michael’s touch -- his long fingers massaging into the other man’s sore muscles. Michael traced the eye tattoos that were within his reach, and Gerry almost shivered at how lovingly he did so. 

When Michael was done, they switched places with Gerry now leaning against Michael’s chest, his arms wrapped around Gerry and placing kisses on his jawline. 

They lay there mostly in contented silence until the water was cold. Getting out, Gerry grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Michael before getting one for himself. 

Now dry and with the towel wrapped around his waist, Michael stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, noting the dark circles under his eyes and quietly fretting over the lines that signified that he was aging. It seemed that Gerry knew exactly what was on his mind (and he always knew) -- hugging him from behind. 

“Worried about something?” Gerry asked in a lighthearted tone. 

Michael’s lips thinned. “I’m getting wrinkles.”    
  
Gerry huffed a laugh. “So am I. That comes with time, I’m afraid.” 

He traced the crow's feet at the corners of Michael’s eyes lightly. “But it shows you’ve lived. These mean you laugh and smile often.” And he poked the line at the top of the bridge of Michael’s nose. “And this one... means you worry too much.” He smiled. 

Michael giggled and playfully swatted Gerry’s hand away. “Flatterer.” 

Still smiling, Gerry tapped his shoulder to get Michael to turn to face him, and gave him a kiss that tried to convey all the love he felt for the other man. 

“You deserve all the flattery in the world.” 

And for the rest of the night, the archives and murderous books and bad days were entirely forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> I own an 18+ gerrymichael server (though nsfw channels are opt-in)! Find honestly everyone in this tag [here](https://discord.gg/UU7XmDt%5D) hrgjkdjk  
> talk to me on tumblr [@reanimatorjuice!](https://reanimatorjuice.tumblr.com/%5D)


End file.
